<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terminal teeth by orkestrations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487051">terminal teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orkestrations/pseuds/orkestrations'>orkestrations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orkestrations/pseuds/orkestrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take kids who live 200 years in the future, and stick them in Minecraft.<br/>None of them have ever played Minecraft. They don't know what they're doing, but by god, they're doing it. Trapped inside a game few of them have ever even heard about, there must be some way back out, back to their lives, their families, the world that needs them.<br/>Right?</p><p>(in which someone, for some probably nefarious purpose, takes class 1-a, and traps them inside minecraft hardcore mode.)<br/>(it's me.)<br/>(i'm the someone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catlady5001’s Favorite Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. so you're stuck in minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i, like the kids, don't know what i'm doing. i'm just vibing. just having a bit of fun in between things like triskelion and compass. i hope you have fun with it, too!</p><p>title is a vague, distant reference to the song "at the airport terminal" by bill wurtz. go give him a listen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle breeze blows over Izuku’s face. Leaves rustle around him and warmth on his skin tells him he lays in the sun. Grass prickles his skin, and reaching over, he scratches its itch. He must have decided to take a nap on the lawn. Sometimes he’ll fall asleep while his friends are studying outside.</p><p>He opens his eyes.</p><p>The clouds are square.</p><p>So are the leaves.</p><p>He scrambles to his feet, which are, thankfully, feet-shaped. Something hovering at the edge of his vision startles him, and when his eyes flick down towards it, there’s a row of nine boxes underneath a dark bar. Two more rows of icons, hearts and little meat symbols, sit above the bar.</p><p>Is this … a video game?</p><p>“What the fuck.”</p><p>“Deku?” Uraraka gasps, and Izuku whips around to see her bolting upright, eyes wide. “Did you just <em>curse</em>?”</p><p>“I <em>do</em> know what curse words are, Uraraka—”</p><p>“What the fuck!” It’s Uraraka’s turn to curse now, apparently, as she scrambles to her feet and spins around in a circle. “The trees are cubes!”</p><p>“The trees are<em> what</em>?”</p><p>Now looking around the forest they appear to be in, Izuku can see his entire class, all laid out in various stages of realizing-the-world-is-now-cubes. Uraraka and Iida are the two closest to Izuku, while, a small distance away, he hears Kacchan shout.</p><p>“Where the fuck is my quirk?”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t have mine either!” Mina replies. She retains her appearance, horns and all, but she must not be able to generate her acid.</p><p>Jirou, her ear jacks twisting and pointing in various directions, frowns. “I can’t … hear. Not from my ear jacks.”</p><p>Gradually, the entire class comes to realize none of them can use their quirks. Izuku himself can’t feel One For All beating in his chest, the now-familiar hum of energy gone, like it was never there before.</p><p>“Everyone, remain calm!” Iida hollers. “We need to figure out what’s happening!”</p><p>“Dude, everything’s <em>cubes</em>!” Kaminari waves his hands above his heads. “It’s—it’s all cubes!”</p><p>“Thank you, Kaminari,” Iida replies, nodding once at his classmate. “First off, does everyone see the …. The boxes, at the edge of their vision?”</p><p>Everyone nods.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like some sort of game HUD, I think,” Sero says. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, hands resting on his elbows. “Looks like we have health, hunger, maybe an experience bar, and those nine squares look like inventory?”</p><p>“Inventory?” Iida hums, rubbing his chin with a hand. “Does anyone else have a book in theirs?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“All empty!”</p><p>Iida is the only one with a book in his inventory.</p><p>“How do I get it out?” he asks, waving his hand in the air in front of him. His frown intensifies as the seconds pass until, somehow, a book appears out of thin air into his hand.</p><p>Iida opens it and begins reading. “Welcome to Minecraft. I—”</p><p>“Hey!” Kaminari yells, gesturing wildly at Iida. “I’ve heard of that! It used to be super popular back when quirks first appeared! Never played it before.”</p><p>Iida clears his throat, and Kaminari settles back down.</p><p>“I have brought you here for many reasons, none of which I shall explain to you now.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ dick,” Kacchan mutters.</p><p>Iida glares at Kacchan, who flips him off.</p><p>“Your goal? Survive, and maybe even thrive. You are playing in hardcore mode, which means that if you die, then that’s it, game over, you’re not coming back!”</p><p>Iida pauses here, the class cringing and glancing around at each other. They’ve survived some sticky situations already, but those were all short-term situations. Even at the training camp, the attack only lasted half an hour, at the <em>most</em>.</p><p>Iida shakes the somber mood off and continues reading: “Your first objective: survive the night! Monsters come out when it’s dark, so you’re going to have to find shelter. A hint: punch some trees! I’ll be in contact!” Iida pauses, squinting at the book. “PS: drawing a Latin lowercase E in the air will bring up your full inventory.”</p><p>Immediately, Ashido, Kaminari, and Uraraka draw the E’s in the air, startling as <em>something</em> happens. Izuku, curious, waves his hand in the air, and a panel fills his vision. The bottom half has twenty-seven slots, plus nine under a small space. The top half is arranged differently, with four vertical slots on the left with pixelized shapes in them, followed by a rectangle where Izuku can see <em>himself</em> like he’s looking in a mirror. He’s wearing the winter UA gym uniform, just like everyone else.</p><p>To the right of his, for lack of a better term, mirror, is one square with a shape in it, then an icon that looks like a green book underneath a two-by-two square labeled “CRAFTING”, an arrow pointing to one slot on the right.</p><p>Izuku lifts one hand, leaves it hovering between himself and the panel in front of him. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he presses the green book icon. It’s almost physical, the button clicking and the panel shifting to the side as a second dark grey pane appears. One tab has a compass on it, with “<em>SEARCH</em>” written at the top, but nothing appears.</p><p>Humming, he waves a hand, which dismisses the panel. Huh, that was … intuitive.</p><p>With the green book useless, and his classmates occupied looking at their own empty inventories, Izuku turns towards the nearest tree and frowns. Punch some trees …. He’s pretty good at punching, even after shattering his bones a ridiculous number of times and having to switch to an entirely kick-based fighting style to compensate.</p><p>He punches the tree.</p><p>It makes a weird sound, but it doesn’t hurt.</p><p>“Of course, you’d be the first one punching trees,” Kaminari says, not unkindly.</p><p>Izuku, ignoring him, punches the tree several quick times in succession. Cracks start to appear in the log in front of him, so he keeps punching, until a chunk disappears out of the tree and, with a pop, part of the log appears in the hotbar at the edge of his vision.</p><p>The top of the tree remains floating in the air above him.</p><p>“Well, physics is weird,” he mutters. “Good to know. Wonder if everything works like this?”</p><p>“Oh shit! Punch trees!” Kaminari exclaims. Half the class, it seems, had walked over to Izuku to watch him punch that log.</p><p>At Kaminari’s exclamation, the class disperses, all to find their own individual trees to punch. Izuku punches the log above the chunk he took out, and then the log under the gap. Stepping forward under the floating treetop, he looks up, and <em>somehow</em> his punching reaches the two logs above him.</p><p>“I wonder what wood does for you,” Uraraka muses, punching her own tree near Izuku.</p><p>“Well, it’s a video game, so presumably, getting wood is the base requirement for the progression through it,” Izuku replies, opening his inventory. There’s just his five solitary pieces of wood (<em>birch wood</em>, they’re labeled) sitting in the first slot in his hotbar, but presumably, that CRAFTING grid is there for a <em>reason</em>. Frowning, he reaches up and taps the five blocks of wood. The icon for them follows his finger, so he taps one of the squares in the grid. A second icon appears in the single square on the right: planks, with a small <em>4</em> on their corner.</p><p>He taps the planks.</p><p>One of his logs vanishes, and that same <em>planks-4</em> appears at his fingertip.</p><p>He taps the planks four more times, using up all his wood.</p><p>Something moving at the edge of his vision startles him. It’s another panel, this one small and thin, reading <em>new crafting recipes available</em>.</p><p>He sets his planks down in an empty slot and taps the green book.</p><p>Sticks and … a crafting table?</p><p>Something tells him the crafting table will be useful. He taps its icon, and four blocks of planks appear in his crafting grid. That’s a handy mechanic.</p><p>He taps the crafting table.</p><p>
  <em>Midoriya has made the advancement [Minecraft]</em>
</p><p>A bar of text appears in his vision, fading away after a few moments.</p><p>“<em>Fucking Deku!?</em>” Kacchan, by now quite a way away from Izuku, yells. Luckily for Izuku, Kirishima and Sero say something, and Kacchan does <em>not</em> storm over to Izuku and get in his face.</p><p>The new crafting recipes available pop-up had also appeared at the same time in the chat, so Izuku checks the book again.</p><p>There are no new recipes—</p><p>He’s still holding the crafting table. He sets it in one of the slots in his hotbar and closes his inventory.</p><p>“Iida?”</p><p>“Yes, Midoriya?”</p><p>“How did you move the book into your hand?”</p><p>Iida frowns. “I just thought about it very hard.”</p><p><em>What</em>. Izuku, and several others, frown at Iida.</p><p>“You know, that makes about as much sense as anything else here,” Todoroki says, gesturing to the trail of floating tree tops he’s left behind him.</p><p>He doesn’t even harvest the logs out of the leaves, the heathen.</p><p>Izuku sighs and thinks <em>really hard</em> about the crafting table appearing in his hand.</p><p>The crafting table appears in his hand.</p><p>“You know, kero, there’s the nine squares at your hip.”</p><p>Izuku, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida all turn to stare at Tsuyu, who points at her own hip. True to what she said, there is a row of nine squares seemingly floating above her hip. They watch as she taps the one filled square and, like magic, a log block appears in her hand. She swings her hand at the ground, and the log … places.</p><p>She places the log.</p><p>Ignoring their gobsmacked expressions, Tsuyu punches her freshly placed log and picks it back up.</p><p>Izuku sighs and places his crafting table. It’s placed, so now how does he open it? If he punches it, that will probably break it and put it back into his inventory …. Tap it?</p><p>He taps it.</p><p>A panel appears in his vision: his inventory, but with a three-by-three grid at the top.</p><p>“<em>O-oh!</em>” Ochako cheers, running over. Izuku taps the green book icon as she leans on his back, looking over his shoulder. “I can’t tell what you’re doing but you sure are doing it!”</p><p>
  <em>Chest, sticks ….</em>
</p><p>“Thanks,” he says, automatically, as he makes some sticks.</p><p><em>New crafting recipes unlocked</em>.</p><p>There are new tabs on his recipe book. <em>Wooden pickaxe, wooden axe—</em>does that make chopping wood faster?</p><p>He makes both a wooden pickaxe and a wooden axe, and then a wooden shovel, just for good measure, before dismissing the crafting table panel.</p><p>This time, instead of <em>thinking really hard</em>, he taps the appropriate slot in the hotbar over his hip, and just like that, his axe appears in his hand.</p><p>Uraraka gasps, getting off her shoulder and walking around him. Tsuyu, Iida, and Todoroki, drawn by her commotion, turn towards Izuku.</p><p>“An axe!” Iida exclaims. “That must be useful!”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, you have to turn your wood into sticks and planks,” Izuku replies as the three of them walk over. They, plus Uraraka, all crowd around his crafting table, pushing him away from it.</p><p>He shrugs and lets them. They need it, too.</p><p>Instead of immediately returning to chopping trees, he takes a look around the area they woke in. They’re on a hill, surrounded by a river on three sides. Nearby are mountains, covered in a different color of grass, and then a large, flat area, with a yellower grass covering it. The rest of his class has spread throughout the forest, chopping trees and yelling at each other.</p><p>The leaves Izuku had left behind from his tree-chopping are gradually vanishing, as well, dropping items that float just above the ground. Curious, he walks over, and they zoom right to him and into his inventory with a <em>pop</em>. They appear in his hotbar.</p><p>Leaves drop saplings, then. Probably for reforesting.</p><p>Izuku taps the slot in his hotbar, summoning the saplings to his hand. He almost places them before thinking twice: maybe he should hang onto them. There are probably trees everywhere, but they could be useful.</p><p>“Hey, Iida?” he says, putting his saplings away. “Some of the others are getting kind of far away—I think we should probably try to stick together. The book said it could get dangerous, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Iida nods, turning away from the crafting table and striding to the edge of the hill. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells, “Everyone! We should try to stay close to each other, so we don’t get lost!”</p><p>Most everyone yells back some form of agreement. Meanwhile, Izuku continues surveying the area.</p><p>“We should probably do some exploring. We need to figure out what we have around us, what we’re working with …. Maybe find a spot to set up a long-term base? This is a nice area but I’m not sure it’s particularly ideal for that. Let’s see …. We have wood tools, but what comes after that? We’ll probably need swords, too, and it look like this game has some sort of armor. What about food? Sero said it looks like we have hunger bars ….”</p><p>“I agree that we should do some exploring!”</p><p>Iida’s interjection startles Izuku out of his mumbling.</p><p>“How about the four of you—” Iida gestures at Izuku, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Tsuyu, “—go exploring while I coordinate the rest of the class in building a shelter for our first night!”</p><p>“Um, Iida?” Uraraka points over her shoulder at the mountains. “It might be easier to just dig out holes in those mountains over there.”</p><p>“Less resource-intensive, too,” Izuku agrees, nodding.</p><p>Iida sighs. “Very well! I will call over the rest of the class!” He turns and yells into the forest again, “Everyone! Gather back over here, please!”</p><p>“Why don’t you fucking gather over here?” Kacchan yells back, but Kirishima grabs his arm and drags him their direction.</p><p>Once the entire class has gathered at the bottom of the hill, Iida begins speaking. “We believe it beneficial to do some exploring! We also need to set up for the night!”</p><p>“The monsters can’t be that fucking scary!” Kacchan yells back. “I’ll take them!”</p><p>“We will <em>not</em> be doing that,” Iida says. “It would be prudent to split up into teams! Uraraka suggested we dig holes into those mountains—” He points at the mountains. “—to spend the night in! If one team would do that while another explores and gathers resources, we can get more done!”</p><p>“Suggestion,” Sero says while raising his hand. “Why don’t we split into four even groups? One to dig holes, then three to explore.”</p><p>Iida nods. “Good suggestion! We’ll do that. My group will dig our shelter. Everyone, split yourselves up!”</p><p>Finished giving instructions, Iida turns towards Izuku, Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Todoroki, obviously looking to recruit them to his own group. Uraraka, for her part, grabs Izuku and Tsuyu’s arms and shakes her head.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, we’re exploring,” she says. “Todoroki! Grab Tokoyami!”</p><p>Tokoyami, the poor soul closest to Todoroki, yelps as Todoroki grabs him by the arm.</p><p>“Look! See?” Uraraka jerks her head around, gesturing to Izuku, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Todoroki. “Group’s full!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Izuku smiles sheepishly and grabs his left elbow with his right hand. “Better luck next time?”</p><p>Iida isn’t left alone for long, with Satou, Kouda, and Ojiro volunteering to join him while Ojiro pulls a put-out Mineta along with him.</p><p>This leaves the other two groups as Kacchan, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero, and then Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Hagakure, Shouji, and Aoyama.</p><p>“We’re going this way,” Izuku calls out, pointing at the valley between the mountains and the … plains? Those look like plains. They have sheep. And pigs.</p><p>“Be back before nightfall and do not get lost!” Iida yells back.</p><p>“Love you too, <em>mom</em>!” Uraraka yells over her shoulder as she follows Izuku down the hill.</p><p>The river isn’t very wide, but it’s still not small enough for them to jump across, so they settle for swimming. Coming out the other side, it’s absurd how quickly they dry off, but it’s just one more oddity to mark down on the list alongside Todoroki’s floating treetops and their space-warping inventories.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that black stuff?” Uraraka points up the mountains. A few blocks with black specks in them interrupt the smooth, grey stone.</p><p>“I don’t know but I’m getting it,” Todoroki says, taking off running and jumping up the mountain.</p><p>“Catch back up after you get it, okay?” Izuku yells.</p><p>Todoroki grunts in acknowledgement, and the other four continue walking along their little valley.</p><p>“It’s coal!” Todoroki yells at them a few moments later.</p><p>“Coal’s probably useful,” Tsuyu says.</p><p>Uraraka’s fist shoots up in the air. “Then we shouldn’t leave any behind!”</p><p>With that declaration, she takes off up the hill, and, exchanging glances and shrugs, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Izuku follow her.</p><p>They collect all the coal as they go, stripping the immediate area (and picking up some stone, which turns into <em>cobblestone</em> when mined) before hopping back down into the valley.</p><p>Todoroki leads the pack this time, eyes scanning the horizon and looking up at the pigs wandering around. His head swivels as he turns to look up at the mountains.</p><p>The next step, he disappears.</p><p>His yelp, and the <em>crunch</em> that follows, sends Izuku’s heart in his throat. He takes off sprinting for where Todoroki was last standing and comes skidding to a stop at the edge of a sheer drop-off.</p><p>Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Uraraka, all following Izuku, stop short with him, staring down at the approximately round hole in the ground. It curves off deeper into the earth, shadowed from the light.</p><p>Todoroki sits at the bottom of it, looking stunned.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Uraraka yells.</p><p>Todoroki stands and looks up at them. “It only hurt for a moment, but some of my hearts are black ….”</p><p>Without a second thought, Izuku throws himself into the tunnel, as well.</p><p>Todoroki is right: it does only hurt for a moment. His legs <em>crunch</em>, the pain flares, but it’s gone almost as soon as he notices it.</p><p>“<em>Midoriya!</em>” Uraraka screams.</p><p>Izuku looks up to see her glaring down at him, while Tsuyu, to her side, sighs.</p><p>“I’m fine!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you should just go throwing yourself off cliffs!”</p><p>“But I’m fine! It doesn’t even hurt!”</p><p>“Hey, Midoriya?” Todoroki tugs on Izuku’s sleeve, and Izuku turns to see him pointing into the darkness. “That’s … a weird green thing.”</p><p>“The book said the monsters come in the <em>darkness</em>.” Izuku’s eyes widen. “It didn’t specify it had to be night!”</p><p>“What’s wrong, you two?” Uraraka yells.</p><p>“Nothing! We’re fine!”</p><p>“There’s a monster down here.”</p><p>“<em>Todoroki</em>!” Izuku hisses, glaring at the taller boy and yanking on his sleeve.</p><p>“There’s a <em>monster</em> down there?” Uraraka yells, and a moment later, she lands next to Izuku and Todoroki with a crunch.</p><p>“Oh, so I’m not supposed to jump into holes, but when you do it, it’s fine?” Izuku puts one hand on his hip—</p><p>Hey, wait, the monsters are probably killable, right?</p><p>“I can float us back out!” Uraraka replies, and Todoroki and Izuku both turn to look at her with confused expression.</p><p>“Uraraka, we don’t have our quirks,” Izuku says.</p><p>“Aw, that’s right.” Uraraka visibly deflates.</p><p>“Todoroki, mine a staircase out, kero!” Tsuyu yells.</p><p>Todoroki summons his pickaxe while Izuku lets go of his arm. With his hands freed, Izuku summons his axe, holding the handle in both hands and hefting it above his shoulder. Next to him, Uraraka does the same.</p><p>Will their wooden axes do much against whatever that silent green thing approaching them is?</p><p>Probably not, but they’re better than nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. so you fell down a hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>izuku, todoroki, and uraraka are stuck in a cave with a creeper.</p>
<p>uh oh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em>thing</em> begins hissing as it approaches, flashing and beginning to swell.</p>
<p>Izuku is not ashamed to admit it: he panics. Taking two running steps forward, he jump-kicks the thing back into the hole it just crawled out of. It flashes red for half a second and makes a … pained hiss?</p>
<p>Yeah, he’ll call that a pained hiss.</p>
<p>The distance doesn’t deter it for long, as it begins climbing back up towards them, hopping up the blocks.</p>
<p>“Todoroki, how’s that staircase coming?” Izuku yells over his shoulder, unwilling to look away from the creature’s advance.</p>
<p>“It’s coming,” is Todoroki’s flat reply, accompanied by the unceasing thump of his pickaxe against the stone.</p>
<p>The green thing approaches, and Izuku backs up a couple steps before taking another running jump and knocking the thing back, again. This time, he watches the path it takes closely.</p>
<p>“It looks like it can only jump up one block, like us. We could go up Todoroki’s stairs, partway, and put an extra block at the bottom to keep it from following us—”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan!” Uraraka’s yell startles him out of his thoughts. “Let’s go, Deku!” Her feet pound against the stone as she runs, and with one last glance at the green thing, Izuku turns and follows her, jumping up the first couple steps before turning and placing down one of his plank blocks. Staircase blocked, he turns and jumps up the next couple of blocks.</p>
<p>Down below, the green thing hisses. Its flashing and swelling in his periphery draws his attention.</p>
<p>He pauses.</p>
<p>It pops.</p>
<p>More than just pops, it explodes, shaking Izuku’s entire being and taking a chunk out of the stone. He’s lost more hearts—he’s down to three, now, the rest of them all black.</p>
<p>“Wow! Who knew they put Bakugou in a game?” Uraraka laughs.</p>
<p>Izuku huffs, shaking his head, and climbs to his feet. “Let’s just get out of here before …. Before something else can come along, okay?” He can already hear something rattling nearby, and he does <em>not</em> want to stay and find out what’s making that noise.</p>
<p>“I am digging as fast as I can.” Thud, thud, thud goes Todoroki’s pickaxe against the stone.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they make it to the surface before anything else can climb out of the darkness and try to kill them. Tsuyu hops over to them, Tokoyami following quietly.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, kero?” she asks, tilting her head side to side as she looks them over. “You don’t look hurt, but we heard an explosion.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the silent green things with the frown explode if they get to close.” Uraraka frowns in a mimicry of the thing’s face before her expression smooths back out into a smile. “But we’re okay! I still have four and a half hearts left. Wait—Deku, Todoroki, how many hearts do you guys have?”</p>
<p>“Five and a half,” Todoroki says, putting his pickaxe away.</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>“Only three?” Uraraka exclaims, grabbing Izuku’s arms and pulling him away from the edge of the hole. “How do you even get health back? There has to be a way to regenerate it, right?”</p>
<p>Izuku shrugs. “I honestly have no clue. Maybe …. We have the hunger bars, right? Maybe it has something to do with that, because I’m missing some hunger, too.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Todoroki agrees. Everyone else in the group nods and voices that they, too, are missing hunger.</p>
<p>“So …. Food, then.” Izuku crosses his arms and looks out at the plains. Pigs, horses, a couple sheep, some cows …. Plenty of animals around, but no way to cook the meat (yet).</p>
<p>“Oh!” Uraraka pulls something out of her hotbar and thrusts it in the air. “I have an apple!” She holds it near her mouth, and it … disappears? “Wow, that tasted like <em>nothing</em>, but it gave me back some hunger.” She ‘eats’ two more apples. “Okay, I’m getting hearts back! Deku, do you want the rest of my apples?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t give him a chance to respond, instead just chucking the apples at him, where they <em>zoomp</em> into his inventory hotbar. Grabbing them, he holds them near his mouth like she had. The incredibly odd experience of having the apple vanish is …. Well, Uraraka’s right.</p>
<p>It tastes like nothing.</p>
<p>Once he’s refilled his hunger bar, he tosses the two remaining apples at Todoroki. Tsuyu and Tokoyami both shared their apples with each other.</p>
<p>“Where did you even get the apples, Uraraka?” Izuku asks.</p>
<p>She shrugs. “They fell from the leaves with the saplings.”</p>
<p>“We will need a more efficient way of refilling our hunger.” Tokoyami speaks for the first time since they left the group. “Perhaps the animals over there will help provide it?”</p>
<p>“We need a way of cooking, though,” Izuku points out.</p>
<p>“I have a furnace.”</p>
<p>Everyone turns to look at Todoroki, who shrugs and points at a crafting bench that wasn’t there the last time they looked.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see what I could make with cobblestone,” he explains, and pulls a new pickaxe into his hand. “Stone tools, and a furnace.” He puts his pickaxe away and then pulls something else out of his hotbar. “And swords.”</p>
<p>He tosses the sword at Izuku, and Izuku flinches, expecting it to smack into him and possibly break his arm. Instead, it pops into his inventory, and Todoroki tosses swords to Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami as well before turning around, pulling an axe out of his hotbar, and picking up his crafting bench.</p>
<p>“Swords are probably more useful for fighting off monsters than axes and our fists, kero.” Tsuyu puts her sword away.</p>
<p>Izuku nods in agreement. “Yeah, probably. So, since the rest of our class is probably going to need food, and there’s animals right here ….”</p>
<p>Uraraka gasps. “Are you suggesting we kill these animals with our own bare hands?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m suggesting we use our swords to kill them,” Izuku replies. “It’s a game, right? They’re just pixels. And given the entire tonal feel of the game, I doubt the developers would have put in any sort of realistic gory graphics for killing the animals.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you’re right, I’m just teasing,” Uraraka replies, smiling at him. She turns and runs off towards the animals, yelling “Let’s get to it!” over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, the four of them follow her.</p>
<p>Somehow, they spend the rest of the afternoon (the very <em>short</em> afternoon) chasing animals all over the plains and hitting them with their swords. Like Izuku thought, there are no realistic death graphics: the animals just fall over and fade away, leaving their drops behind.</p>
<p>They only make the mistake of killing a horse once. It drops nothing, and makes the most terrible death sound, and they all agree to <em>never</em> do that again.</p>
<p>“Okay, I hope we have enough to at least <em>kind of</em> feed all our classmates,” Izuku says, pulling his inventory up for a moment to glance over how much meat they collected. It seemed like they spent forever chasing the animals around, but they didn’t come out of it with much: he has six steaks, seven porkchops, and three pieces of mutton. Hopefully his friends have more?</p>
<p>“We do need to be heading back.” Tsuyu turns towards the mountains, which the five of them were very cautious about sticking close to.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we do.” Izuku nods, following Uraraka as she takes off running towards the mountains. Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Tsuyu follow suit, the five of them racing across the grass as the sunset stains the sky red.</p>
<p>Their class’s rudimentary shelter isn’t hard to find: there are torches scattered around a gap between mountains, and a small dirt hut is built around a staircase that leads into the ground. Someone’s figured out how to make doors, too, which is definitely something useful.</p>
<p>The five of them scramble inside, closing the doors behind them, and run down the stairs. About ten or so blocks down, the staircase expands out into a room that’s being carved out of the earth. At one end, Kacchan sits, cross-legged, surrounded by Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero, while at the other, Ojiro and Shouji wield their pickaxes to keep expanding the room.</p>
<p>As it is, it’s a little crowded, but hopefully soon they’ll have something more spacious.</p>
<p>“Midoriya! Uraraka! Todoroki!” Iida calls, striding over with one arm waving in the air. “I was about to take a search party out to look for you! You cut it awfully close to nightfall.”</p>
<p>“It was barely getting dark!” Uraraka protests.</p>
<p>“We brought back food,” Tsuyu adds.</p>
<p>“And also advice: watch where you’re going, and don’t fall into holes.” Todoroki places his furnace as he dispenses his sage advice. A moment later, it lights up with fire, presumably cooking their food.</p>
<p>Iida turns towards Izuku. “You fell into a hole?”</p>
<p>Affronted, Izuku lifts his hands in a half-shrug. “Why do you assume it was <em>me</em>? It was Todoroki!”</p>
<p>“And then Midoriya jumped down after him, kero.”</p>
<p>“In all fairness, Uraraka also jumped in,” Tokoyami adds.</p>
<p>Iida sighs, putting his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Hagakure, who’s standing nearby, laughs. “Ooh, maybe you shouldn’t have let them go off without you!”</p>
<p>“Yes, apparently I need to put a leash on all three of them.” Iida reaches out and pats Izuku’s shoulder. “I’m glad you all made it back safely. You said you have food?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it looks like Todoroki’s cooking it,” Izuku replies, turning to watch as Todoroki places several more furnaces in a row before putting more stuff in them to cook.</p>
<p>“Everyone, toss me your meat, and I’ll put it in,” Todoroki offers.</p>
<p>Moments later, he is inundated with everyone’s meat as they open their inventories and toss it at him. It all pops into his inventory, and he, presumably, puts it all in the furnaces.</p>
<p>“It is <em>odd</em> watching you do that, Todoroki,” Iida says, and Izuku finds himself agreeing. To all appearances, Todoroki stands over the furnaces, staring into space while doing nothing.</p>
<p>The same thing can be said about people using the crafting table, as well.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything else on your exploration, other than meat and holes in the ground?” Iida turns away from Todoroki to fix his eyes on Izuku.</p>
<p>Izuku nods. “Yes, we did. The ‘monsters come out in the darkness’ <em>also</em> applies to caves. Avoid the frowny green things: they explode. Also, eating is how you regenerate health: you only regenerate it when your hunger bar is full. And we are <em>definitely</em> going to need some farming. Lots of farming. We’re going to need a lot of food, and we can’t just keep chasing down animals to do it.”</p>
<p>“Chasing down <em>animals</em>?” Hagakure exclaims. “In front of Kouda?”</p>
<p>Kouda, who at some point joined Hagakure, looks at them with wide, teary eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on, Kouda, they’re just <em>pixels</em>.” Uraraka smiles and takes a couple steps closer to him.</p>
<p>He frowns at her and crosses his arms.</p>
<p>“It’s not like they’re real animals,” Uraraka tries again. “Just pixels and a bit of code!”</p>
<p>Kouda doesn’t budge.</p>
<p>Seeing Uraraka’s tactic isn’t working, Izuku tries something himself. “Hey, if you take charge of our farms, then maybe we wouldn’t have to eat the animals.” At some point, two wheat seeds had appeared in his inventory, so he opens it and tosses them out at Kouda. “Would that work for you?”</p>
<p>The wheat seeds pop into Kouda’s inventory, and after a moment’s pause, Kouda nods, and turns back to Hagakure.</p>
<p>“So, you can make leather armor,” Todoroki says, and everyone whips around to see him wearing a leather tunic.</p>
<p>“<em>Todoroki</em>!” Hagakure gasps, grabbing onto Kouda’s arm. Kouda, who’s pouting again.</p>
<p>Todoroki looks up from his crafting bench, looking around the group. “What—oh.”</p>
<p>“What does armor do?” Izuku asks, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“I have a new stat bar. It looks like little shirts. Some of them are filled in,” Todoroki replies.</p>
<p>Izuku cups his chin in his hand. “So, it probably provides some protection, which means we should be making some, but probably <em>not</em> leather. What else can be used to make armor, though? Or is it actually just leather …. No, there’s probably other things you can make it out of.”</p>
<p>“Iron,” Iida says. “We found some ore, but we’re not sure what to do with it. There weren’t any crafting recipes with it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you have to <em>do</em> something to the ore?” Izuku frowns. “If just mining it isn’t enough ….”</p>
<p>“What if you stick it into a furnace,” Todoroki suggests, pointing at his line of furnaces. “You refine iron to make things with it, right?”</p>
<p>Izuku blinks and shrugs. “It couldn’t hurt to try.”</p>
<p>“The mutton is almost done cooking, I’ll—”</p>
<p>Something twangs, and Kouda yelps.</p>
<p>“Cover it up! Cover it up!”</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> that?”</p>
<p>“That’s a <em>skeleton</em>!”</p>
<p>Izuku whips around to see an arrow sticking out of Kouda’s shoulder. At the end where people had been digging to widen the room, Ojiro is frantically chucking cobblestone blocks up to cover a hole in the wall.</p>
<p>The skeleton, complete with its bow and arrow, is <em>already</em> in their base. Everyone at that end of the room is scrambling to get away from it, Jirou narrowly dodging getting hit by an arrow herself.</p>
<p>Izuku doesn’t think: he just pulls out his sword and runs directly for the skeleton. It shoots him, and it hurts, but just like the fall damage and the explosion damage, it only hurts for a moment.</p>
<p>Once within melee range, Izuku swings his sword. The skeleton goes <em>clunk</em> and flashes red as it’s knocked back, away from him. It’s drawing its bow back, ready to fire again. Izuku hits it with his sword again. Another arrow lands in his shoulder, and he’s down several hearts, but, surely, if he keeps swinging his sword, the skeleton will <em>have</em> to die. Right?</p>
<p>Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>He swings his sword, hitting it a third time, and then on his fourth hit, the skeleton finally falls over and fades away, leaving behind two bows and an arrow that pop right into his inventory.</p>
<p>The entire room is silent.</p>
<p>“Holy <em>shit</em>, Midoriya,” Jirou finally gasps. “Dude, you have like, arrows sticking out of you.”</p>
<p>He glances down at himself and, sure enough, there’s an arrow in his shoulder and another in his leg. “They don’t hurt—I wonder if I can pull them out.”</p>
<p>“No!” Iida exclaims, powerwalking over. “You’re not supposed to pull arrows out of wounds until you’re ready with medical attention! You could bleed out!”</p>
<p>Izuku gestures at his shoulder and leg. “But I’m not actually bleeding. And Kouda has an arrow stuck in him, too.”</p>
<p>Iida pulls up short, squinting at the arrow in Izuku’s shoulder. “Huh. So it seems. Still! You should be more careful!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was scary to watch!” Uraraka runs over. “You just—” she makes a motion with her hands and frowns. “—ran right in!”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Izuku tilts his head. “I mean, i-it was in our room and, you know, shooting at us.”</p>
<p>Jirou sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks for taking it out for us.”</p>
<p>“We probably weren’t being as careful as we should have been,” Ojiro agrees, smiling sheepishly. “We heard these rattling and groaning noises but didn’t think much of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay!” Izuku smiles back at him and puts his sword away. “Maybe, ah, maybe we should get everyone their own swords? Just in case.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea,” Iida agrees, nodding. “Todoroki, would you—”</p>
<p>“Already doing it,” Todoroki calls back, bent over the crafting table.</p>
<p>Iida walks back toward Todoroki, and Izuku, after a moment, follows, along with Uraraka. As he walks, he glances down at his health and hunger bars—</p>
<p>Yeesh, he needs to eat something.</p>
<p>“Hey, Todoroki, do you have the food?” he asks, sidling in next to his friend who’s still bent over the crafting table.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Todoroki tosses out a couple of cooked steaks, and they pop into Izuku’s inventory. “Did you know you can craft chests?”</p>
<p>“You can?” Izuku tilts his head, watching Todoroki straighten up.</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Todoroki nods and turns, a block appearing in his hand. He places two right next to each other, and, sure enough, there’s a chest. Todoroki opens it, and then closes it again a moment later. “The food is now in the chest.”</p>
<p>Izuku smiles. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Todoroki nods, and Izuku backs away and returns to Iida’s side, consuming the steak as he goes. One is enough to fill up his hunger bar completely, so he saves the other one, watching as his hearts slowly replenish.</p>
<p>“Back to full health?” Iida asks.</p>
<p>Izuku nods.</p>
<p>“That’s good. The arrow vanished from Kouda, so yours should go away soon, too!”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear.” At least Izuku won’t be stuck wandering around with arrows in him for the rest of their time in here. A thought occurs to him, and he glances over at the staircase. “I wonder how long nights last?”</p>
<p>Iida frowns. “Presumably, just as long as days.”</p>
<p>Izuku hums, and glances down at himself. Just like Iida said they would, his arrows disappear, one and then the other. Izuku glances back up and looks around the room. Kacchan and his friends are still clumped together in their corner, while Jirou and Ojiro are arguing about something on the other end of the room. Shouji, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Kouda, Satou, and Hagakure are sitting together in another corner, while Aoyama watches the argument between Jirou and Ojiro. Uraraka, Tsuyu, Todoroki, and Iida are all with Izuku.</p>
<p>That’s eighteen of his classmates accounted for, plus Izuku himself.</p>
<p>He frowns. “Where’s Mineta?”</p>
<p>“He kept wandering off, so we put him in time-out,” Iida replies. “He had no pickaxe, so we put him in that hole.” He points at a hole in the floor next to the wall.</p>
<p>As if sensing he’s being talked about, Mineta yells, “Can I come out yet?”</p>
<p>Iida sighs. “Very well!”</p>
<p>“What did he keep wandering off for?” Izuku asks, watching as Iida walks over and breaks a block to let Mineta jump out.</p>
<p>“I wanted to be on a group with the girls! But Mr. Killjoy here wouldn’t let me.” Mineta points at Iida.</p>
<p>“We are in the middle of a survival situation! There’s no time to be running off for superfluous reasons!”</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that?” Mineta pouts, crossing his arms. “That’s why I want to be with the girls!”</p>
<p>“You’re letting him <em>out</em>?” Jirou yells. “Why!”</p>
<p>“Like it or not, it’s cruel to trap our classmate in a hole unnecessarily,” Iida replies. “And, if he runs off now, he will likely die, so I do not think he will be running off.”</p>
<p>“Why would he run off? None of the girls are outside,” Kaminari points out.</p>
<p>“That is also a point,” Iida agrees.</p>
<p>Jirou huffs and crosses her arms. “Fine. As long as he stays over there, away from me.”</p>
<p>Mineta nods, although he looks somewhat put-out at the idea as he trudges over to sit down next to Kaminari.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Uraraka pats Izuku’s arm. “If Deku keeps getting hurt, you should put <em>him</em> in time-out!”</p>
<p>Izuku sighs. “I have a pickaxe. You can’t put me in time-out.”</p>
<p>“Alas, he has a point,” Iida agrees, walking back over to the group. “Unfortunately, there will be no putting Midoriya in time-out.”</p>
<p>“<em>Unfortunately?</em>” Izuku squawks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl envisioning izuku running at that skeleton with zero armor and only a stone sword .... he is a hardcore little bastard. his friends all wish he had like. 100% more chill. he has zero chill so that would still be zero chill. but still. they wish their boy was just a little more chill</p>
<p>i have a discord server. <a href="https://discord.gg/DXM3CBF">arson: the server</a></p>
<p>come scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://autisticmidoriyas.tumblr.com/"> @autisticmidoriyas</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so you survived the first night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a new day dawns over class 1-a.</p>
<p>time to get to work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, fuckers, the sun’s coming up!”</p>
<p>Kacchan, at some point, began to get early onset cabin fever, and stalked up the stairs to check the time. He’s been up and down three times since then.</p>
<p>This time, the fifth time he paced up the stairs, the sun is ….</p>
<p>Well, the sun is coming up.</p>
<p>All at once, there’s a stampede towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Everyone!” Iida yells, hopping up on a crafting table. “One at a time!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there are still fucking monsters outside, so don’t come up if you’re not gonna punch them!”</p>
<p>Izuku sighs.</p>
<p>Kacchan is one of the few people who doesn’t have a sword yet, having point-blank refused Todoroki’s offer of one.</p>
<p>Pushing his way through the crowd of his classmates, who suddenly are having second thoughts about running up the stairs, Izuku joins Yaoyorozu in climbing up them. Uraraka and Todoroki follow close behind the two of them.</p>
<p>They’re halfway up when the door clicks open, and Izuku hastens to make it up the rest of the stairs.</p>
<p>Something blows up outside before they reach the top.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?”</p>
<p>Well, at least Kacchan’s alive.</p>
<p>Bursting out into the dawn, Izuku quickly takes in the scene: there’s another one of those green things heading towards Kacchan, several skeletons hide under nearby trees, and ….</p>
<p>Is that a <em>zombie</em>?</p>
<p>Well, whatever is, it’s green and slow and makes a <em>lot</em> of noise. The green thing running up on Kacchan is a much bigger threat.</p>
<p>Izuku runs forward, sword at the ready. “Kacchan, <em>move</em>!”</p>
<p>“Hah?” Kacchan turns in time to see Izuku bolt past him and smack the green thing with his sword. The green thing makes its injured noise as it flies backwards. Izuku sprints forwards again, smacking it further away from Kacchan.</p>
<p>How many hits will it take to kill it?</p>
<p>Izuku’s going to find out.</p>
<p>He runs forward again, hits the thing backwards again. It’s not dead yet, so Izuku runs, hits it again, and this time, it falls over, leaving an item behind that pops into Izuku’s inventory.</p>
<p>Glancing back at the little dirt hut around their stairs, he sees Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Todoroki have spread out to hunt down the remaining monsters on the surface. Jirou has also joined them, following along after Yaoyorozu.</p>
<p>As the sun rises further, the noisy green things (probably zombies) and the skeletons begin catching on fire, burning up until they die and leave behind their items, floating in place.</p>
<p>Other things do not burn up: the silent green things, and the giant spiders Izuku hadn’t noticed on his first quick survey of the area.</p>
<p>Gradually, the rest of his classmates exit the cave, stepping into the sunlight and holding their hands up to shield their eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, we made it through our first night,” Ashido says.</p>
<p>At the same time, something falls from the sky and pops into Iida’s inventory.</p>
<p>“It’s another book,” he says, putting it in his hand.</p>
<p>“Another book?” Ashido whirls around to face Iida. “Read it! Read it!”</p>
<p>“Everyone gather over here, because I will only read it once!” Iida holds up the book, and while there’s some grumbling from Kacchan, eventually, all nineteen of them are gathered around Iida.</p>
<p>“So, you survived your first night. Congratulations! And all of you made it through, as well. Just to give you a few directions to go in, I have some suggestions for you! Go caving. Go exploring and look for villages. Start a farm. And maybe build something for a base that’s not just a hole in the ground. Holes in the ground are ugly, amateur, and silly. Build a fortress.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ojiro protests. “We worked hard on that hole!”</p>
<p>Iida nods and continues reading. “I won’t be sending messages every night, so don’t expect them. However, I will leave you with one last piece of advice: Minecraft is a game. Have fun!”</p>
<p>“Have fun? We’re trapped in here!” Jirou groans. “I almost got <em>shot</em>! Bakugou almost got blown up! Midoriya almost ….” She gestures vaguely in his direction. “Midoriya <em>did</em> get shot!”</p>
<p>Iida nods. “It is very callous of whoever did this to us to tell us to ‘have fun’. However, we have a lot to get done today while the sun is still up! Kouda, I believe, is in charge of making a farm for us.”</p>
<p>Kouda nods, holding up his wheat seeds.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, on this mysterious figure’s advice, we will work on making a better base,” Iida continues. “We do have all this extra cobblestone from digging our hole in the ground. If anyone wants to do that, they can stay here with me!”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep exploring!” Uraraka yells, raising her hand. Izuku nods, and Todoroki wanders back over to the two of them, nodding as well.</p>
<p>“You up for some more exploring, bro?” Kirishima asks Kacchan.</p>
<p>“Tch.” Kacchan sneers. “Someone needs to stay here and make sure our base isn’t fucking ugly.”</p>
<p>“Tsuyu, are you coming with us?” Uraraka asks.</p>
<p>Tsuyu shakes her head. “With all due respect, kero, I think I would rather help Kouda with the farm.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay!” Uraraka smiles at her.</p>
<p>Ashido walks over to them, smiling brightly and gesturing at herself and Kirishima. “Do you guys mind if we come with you? We want to do more exploring!”</p>
<p>“Glad to have you!” Izuku replies, grinning back at her. He never gets to spend much time with Ashido and Kirishima, despite the fact he considers them good friends, because most of the time, they prefer hanging out with Kacchan. Even if it’s just because they’re stuck here, he’s still happy to get the chance to spend time with them.</p>
<p>“Alright, Iida, we’re off!” Uraraka yells, waving at Iida.</p>
<p>“Be back at sundown!” he yells back, waving.</p>
<p>Uraraka gives him a double thumbs up. “Sure thing!” She turns around and smiles at Izuku. “Alright, Deku! Which way are we going?”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Swallowing back the reflexive anxiety at being put on the spot, he points down at the way they went the day before. “We didn’t get very far that way yesterday. Why don’t we keep going that direction?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan!” Uraraka chirps, skipping off in that direction.</p>
<p>The rest of the group follows her. Izuku takes careful note of the direction of the sun: it’s on his right, which means they’re heading north …. More like north-east, if he thinks about it, so they’ll need to go south-west to get back to the base. The last thing he wants is to get lost, so keeping track of which way they’re going will be important.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he says, stopping at the top of the slope that leads down to the valley they walked through. “Food.”</p>
<p>“I have food,” Todoroki replies.</p>
<p>Izuku sighs with relief. “Good, good. Thank you, Todoroki.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Todoroki nods.</p>
<p>With that brief pause finished, they keep walking.</p>
<p>“Watch where you’re walking,” Todoroki advises Kirishima and Ashido. “You don’t want to fall in a hole.”</p>
<p>“Noted!” Ashido gives him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Together, the five of them walk across the plains, keeping their eyes peeled for anything useful or cool or just anything they want to keep track of. Eventually, the plains fade into forest, birch and oak trees surrounding them and forcing them to take a circuitous path around and over hills and through the trees. The forest fades back into plains, and Izuku, just barely catching sight of a chasm in the ground, reaches out with both hands to pull Uraraka and Kirishima back from the edge.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Uraraka yelps.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the save,” Kirishima adds, carefully creeping closer to peer over the edge. “Man, that’s <em>deep</em>.”</p>
<p>Todoroki, a few paces away and peering into the chasm himself, sighs. “I even told you to watch where you were going.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just looking at that!” Uraraka points off at the horizon.</p>
<p>Following her gesture, Izuku sees something wooden and house-shaped.</p>
<p>“A house?” Ashido asks, squinting. Looking left and right, she groans. “Augh, this hole is so <em>big</em>.”</p>
<p>“We could build a bridge across it,” Izuku suggests, summoning his planks into his hand.</p>
<p>Uraraka shudders and cringes as she leans forward just enough to peer into the chasm. “No, thanks. That’s a long ways down and, need I remind you, <em>I don’t have my quirk</em>.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t fall,” Izuku replies, crouching at the edge of the chasm and placing the first block.</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes are on him as he creeps along, placing blocks to build a bridge that’s three blocks wide. Hopefully that’s wide enough that they’ll feel safe walking across, right?</p>
<p>Once the last block is placed and he’s standing back on grass again, Kirishima and Ashido cross, followed by Uraraka, who holds her breath and avoids looking down, and lastly Todoroki. Together, the five of them walk towards the house Uraraka pointed out.</p>
<p>More houses appear, a whole cluster of them, through which paths wind their way between them. Street lamps of a kind dot the area, and human-like creatures dart their way from house to house.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Uraraka gasps. “Are those—what are those?”</p>
<p>“They’re probably some sort of NPC,” Ashido replies. “Like the zombies, or the skeletons, although they don’t seem hostile!”</p>
<p>“Maybe this is one of the villages that the book was talking about,” Izuku mutters. There’s not just the human-like creatures, either, there’s also big robots that stomp around with clanking feet.</p>
<p>And also—</p>
<p>“Kitty!” Ashido gasps</p>
<p>There are cats.</p>
<p>“Kitty?” Todoroki asks, turning in the direction Ashido is pointing. “Kitty!”</p>
<p>“Well.” Kirishima crosses his arms and watches as Ashido and Todoroki run after the brown tabby cat. “We’ve lost them.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to look around,” Uraraka says. “There’s probably something useful here! Plus, I want to see what’s up with the, uh, the vilagers.”</p>
<p>“That sounds great!” Kirishima agrees. “Let’s split up and take a look around.”</p>
<p>For the record, Izuku thinks that’s a <em>terrible</em> idea, but it’s broad daylight and they won’t be going very far from each other so long as no one leaves the village. Besides, it’s what his friends want to do, so he agrees, and splits up from them to check through all the houses.</p>
<p>Some, he learns quickly, have chests, and some do not. The chests contain things like wheat and bread and apples, which he takes with him.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, there are <em>carrots</em>!” Uraraka’s exclamation is loud enough that Izuku can hear it from where he’s picking up hay bales. What the heck is in a hay bale? No clue, but maybe they’ll be useful.</p>
<p>Moments later, Uraraka makes another exclamation.</p>
<p>“And <em>potatoes</em>!”</p>
<p>“Grab some to take back for Kouda!” Izuku yells.</p>
<p>“On it!”</p>
<p>By the time they’re done searching the village, Ashido and Todoroki are <em>still</em> chasing cats. Kirishima, however, holds up a book.</p>
<p>“I found something I think Ashido and Todoroki will want to have a look at.” He grins. “It tells you how to tame cats, dogs, and horses!”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Izuku tilts his head.</p>
<p>Kirishima nods. “Yeah! You need a saddle for horses, which apparently, you can’t craft, and have to find as loot, but cats and dogs are easy!”</p>
<p>“Horses would probably be useful,” Izuku sighs.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Kirishima turns away and cups his hands around his mouth. “Todoroki! Ashido! I have something for you!”</p>
<p>Moments later, Todoroki comes careening around the corner. “What?”</p>
<p>Ashido follows two paces behind him. “What? What is it?”</p>
<p>“A book!” Kirishima throws it to Todoroki, who picks it up. “About taming cats!”</p>
<p>Todoroki pulls it out of his inventory and reads it, eyes flicking across the page faster than Izuku’s ever seen him read before. “Fish. We need fish. Where do we get fish.”</p>
<p>“Water, presumably,” Izuku replies.</p>
<p>Shoving the book back into his inventory, Todoroki turns and begins to run off, followed by Ashido.</p>
<p>Uraraka runs after them. “Where are you <em>going</em>!”</p>
<p>“We saw a river this way!” Ashido yells back.</p>
<p>“We should … probably follow them, shouldn’t we,” Izuku says.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Kirishima nods. “Yep, we probably should.”</p>
<p>The two of them take off running, chasing the trio’s backs. Their real-world speed seems to be translated into the game, somehow, and they catch up quick, just in time to watch Todoroki and Ashido dive into the water without hesitation.</p>
<p>Uraraka, Kirishima, and Izuku all stand on the riverbank and watch as Ashido and Todoroki chase fish around and beat them with their swords.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one way to catch fish,” Kirishima remarks.</p>
<p>After a while of senseless fish murder, Todoroki and Ashido step out of the river.</p>
<p>“Stay here,” Todoroki commands. “Do not scare our cats away.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Uraraka laughs.</p>
<p>The three of them wait by the riverbank while Todoroki and Ashido are busy. After maybe a minute, both return, each with a cat following them. In Ashido’s case, she has the brown tabby they first saw, and Todoroki has a white cat with blue and yellow eyes.</p>
<p>Something Izuku wasn’t expecting: the cats are <em>noisy.</em> They cry and meow almost constantly, and while they’re cute, he can see how this can quickly become annoying.</p>
<p>“I’m naming her Snowball,” Todoroki says, pointing at his cat. “I would die for her.”</p>
<p>“Cool, cool,” Uraraka says. “Do you think we should do some more exploring before we head back?”</p>
<p>“Have we gone through every house in the village?” Izuku asks, turning to look at the area. The villagers were gathering around a central area, near a water fountain of sorts with a couple bells on it.</p>
<p>Uraraka shrugs. “I <em>think</em> so.”</p>
<p>“We can double check, though! Todoroki and I haven’t seen them,” Ashido says.</p>
<p>Todoroki blinks and glances at the houses. “That’s our own fault.”</p>
<p>“Alright, one last look through the village shouldn’t hurt.” Izuku leads the way back towards the houses, leaving the river behind them.</p>
<p>As they approach the village, the villagers gathering around the fountain disperse, all heading towards their houses. Doors open and click shut as the villagers return home.</p>
<p>A sinking feeling in his stomach, Izuku turns to the west. The sun sinks to the horizon, brilliant oranges and reds spreading across the sky. “Oh, no,” he breathes.</p>
<p>They’ve been gone for too long. He had lost track of time.</p>
<p>“We could run back to the base, right? If we all sprint,” Uraraka asks. Her voice shakes.</p>
<p>“No, remember how long it took for us to get here?” Kirishima shakes his head. His hair is less solid spiked and more a spiky mess of old gel. Some locks of it flip around with his movement.</p>
<p>“We can shelter in one of the houses—come on!” Izuku takes off running, the other four following him.</p>
<p>Most of the houses are cramped, barely big enough for one person in them at a time. One tower, at the edge of the village, is big enough for all of them. Built out of cobblestone, it rises above the rest of the buildings.</p>
<p>Izuku opens the door and ushers his friends (and their cats) in first before running in and closing it behind them. They all sigh with relief and slump against the wall. The room is lit by torches, casting warm light over all of them.</p>
<p>“Is anyone hungry?” Todoroki holds up the steak item.</p>
<p>“We probably should top off our hunger,” Izuku agrees.</p>
<p>Todoroki throws steak to the rest of them, and for a few moments, the only sounds in the building are them chomping at their food and the meowing of the cats.</p>
<p>They all finish, and for a few minutes, stand there in near silence.</p>
<p>“We fucked up, didn’t we,” Ashido murmurs, gaze downcast to the floor.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Izuku swallows and closes his eyes. “Yeah, we kind of did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe &gt;:)</p>
<p>i have a discord server. <a href="https://discord.gg/DXM3CBF">scream at me here</a></p>
<p>come scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://autisticmidoriyas.tumblr.com/"> @autisticmidoriyas</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a discord server. <a href="https://discord.gg/DXM3CBF">arson: the server</a></p><p>come scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://autisticmidoriyas.tumblr.com/"> @autisticmidoriyas</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>